Ryan McCarthy
Ryan McCarthy (also known as Ryan "The Terror") is the main antagonist of the 2008 romantic sports action MMA drama film Never Back Down. He is a vicious, merciless and young fighter with terrific mixed martial arts skills. He was portrayed by Cam Gigandet, who also played James in Twilight that was released on the same year (2008). Biography Ryan first used his girlfriend Baja Miller to get newcomer Jake Tyler (who has a reputation for being a quick tempered brawler after an internet video of him starting a fight circulates around opposing football players at his new school) to go to a party where he is unwillingly pulled into a fight with Ryan originally, but Jake does not wish to fight until Ryan taunts him about his father who died while driving drunk with Jake in the car. Unsurprisingly, Jake is defeated in the fight and humiliated in front of everyone because his combat skills were not as good enough as Ryan's. Jake starts training in MMA soon after Baja then confronts Ryan about the fight with Jake and proceeds to end their relationship because of Ryan not showing any sign of remorse for his beating on Jake. Then Ryan begins to create a scene before the entire school but Jake steps in to defend Baja, but Ryan simply insulted him and Jake left with restrained anger. After Jake gets into a brawl with a group of 3 annoyingly rude men driving a Hummer, while Max (Jake's new best friend) films the fight. This video went viral and circulates around the school raising Jake's social status but agitating Ryan in the process. Ryan then confronts Jake and challenges him to compete in “The Beatdown”, an underground fighting tournament which Ryan is the reigning champion. Upon hearing about Jake’s decision to not compete in the Beatdown, Ryan then invites Max to hang out at his house; there he begins to spar with Max before brutally assaulting him and leaving him at Jake's door. Jake and Baja takes Max to the hospital and Jake decides to fight, not for revenge, but to stop someone like Ryan from hurting another innocent stranger again. After a mix-up where Jake and Ryan almost fight in the first round, they both proceed to make their way through each fight. After learning that Ryan was disqualified in his semifinal match, Jake forfeits, seeing no reason to continue. While he and Baja attempt to leave, Ryan confronts him and the two finally fight outside in the parking lot. Jake is still limited by his injured ribs and Ryan at then gains the upper hand, applying a choke onto Jake. However Jake escapes and, with the entire crowd watching, knocks out Ryan using one of the first combinations that was taught to him. After defeating him, Jake earns the respect of everyone, including Ryan and seem to remain on mutual terms with one another. Personality Ryan is described as a totally megalomaniacal and psychopathic person who embraced getting love and fanning from other people and said by Max that he became a psycho by inspiration of his billionaire father. Eventually, after his ultimate defeat, Ryan left his psychotic personality and became an anti-hero that respects every single person including the young man who defeated, Jake Tyler, whom he enjoyed of fighting and abusing. Gallery Ryan The Terror McCarthy.jpg|Ryan "The Terror" McCarthy Ryan 'The Terror' McCarthy.jpg|Ryan "The Terror" McCarthy Mr. McCarthy.jpg|Ryan McCarthy's father. Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rivals Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed